


The Time In Between the Beginning and the End

by vernonsgf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, M/M, non-au, rated t for the one single 'shit' out of the entire work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonsgf/pseuds/vernonsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol's favourite movie plays on the television, but Joshua is tired and the fingers intertwined with his aren't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time In Between the Beginning and the End

Joshua laces his fingers through Seungcheol’s, a feeling that has become all too familiar as of late. His heart flutters in his chest and his cheeks turn pink, but the dark of the room conceals his feelings as he tucks them away for safe keeping. Seungcheol’s heart beats in time with his, from his seat beside Joshua on their packed couch. Thirteen bodies in one living room is almost too much to bear, but Joshua thinks that the smile on Seungcheol’s face as his favourite movie plays on the TV is worth it.

Joshua tucks his head into the gap between Seungcheol’s chin and chest, their interlocked fingers resting gently on Seungcheol’s stomach. Joshua’s legs are draped over Seungcheol’s, a position that should be intimate between lovers, but is shared between two friend instead.

“Tired?” Seungcheol whispers into Joshua’s ear, voice barely being heard over the loud sounds of the film.

Joshua nods, afraid that if he opens his mouth to speak, words of love and admiration will tumble out instead of a simple ‘yes.’ Seungcheol sneaks an arm around his waist, his fingers splaying out over Joshua’s side leaving warm impressions on his skin.

“You don’t have to stay awake for me.” Seungcheol mutters into his hair, his lips pressing against Joshua’s scalp in a way that shouldn’t make Joshua feel the things that he does.

“I’d do anything for you.” Joshua says, but Seungcheol doesn’t hear.

Joshua falls asleep to a soundtrack of shitty films and Seungcheol’s breathy laughter. He wakes up as the credits are rolling on the screen, Seungcheol staring down at him. The room has been vacated, Seungcheol and Joshua the only remaining inhabitants. Joshua rubs his eyes, sitting up and detangling himself from Seungcheol.

“Sorry.” He says. “You must’ve been uncomfortable with me lying on top of you for the entirety of the movie.”

Seungcheol shakes his head, the corners of his lips quirked up into a smile. “Of course not. I was worried that you would be uncomfortable lying on top of me.” He says, pulling Joshua back into his side.

Joshua’s hair is a mess, a product of Seungcheol absentmindedly running his fingers through the locks while the movie played, and his eyes are still heavy with fatigue. He sinks back into Seungcheol’s side without hesitation, allowing his eyes to droop closed. Seungcheol’s cologne invades his senses, a familiar, woodsy scent that makes Joshua’s head spin. He cuddles in closer, something he knows he would never do if he were in his right mind.

“Sorry. ‘M tired.” He mutters, his words muffled against the cotton of Seungcheol’s shirt.

Seungcheol chuckles, returning to his favourite pastime of carding his fingers through Joshua’s hair, the peach locks spilling over his appendages. “You don’t have to apologize for anything.” Seungcheol says, his words overflowing with affection. “Sleep. I’ll carry you to bed in a little bit.”

“Love you.” Joshua says, his tongue and mouth acting of their own accord. Seungcheol chuckles again, the hand that isn’t tangled in Joshua’s hair stroking over the skin of his thigh in a comforting manner.

“I love you, too.” Seungcheol says.

Joshua drifts into a peaceful dreamland where he and Seungcheol prance through fields of grass, hand in hand with little care or worry for anything else in the world. The light snores that surpass his lips sending sparks down Seungcheol’s spine and painting a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If that was too gay for you, [follow me on tumblr](http://tumblr.com/follow/mingyoozi) for heteronormative reader insert fics  
> Also I have no idea how ao3 works


End file.
